Making Our Own Decisions
by StArl3tt3
Summary: Delia and Alex are thrown together in an arranged marriage, but will they do as everyone wishes and separate after certain expectations have been fulfilled?
1. Ch 1 Because of Ancestors

**Ch. 2 Because of Ancestors.**

"Delia, dear, there is something I wish to speak to you about," Were the words that were the opening of the gates of hell. I sat down calmly, 'Why freak out just yet?' And composed my features to look business like. My father sat across from me, looking nervous, 'This can't be good.' "Delia, sweetheart, you must always understand that I love you. And as my daughter, I want what is best for my little girl." My dad was beginning with the love speech. I had only a handful of conversations that began this way in eighteen years of living with my dad, and they were never good.

"Dad," I interrupted, "please stop beating around the bush, what is it that we are going to be talking about?" Dad wiped the sweat that was beginning to form on his brow.

"Well, it's about your future." My brows furrowed in confusion.

"What about my future?" I asked quizzically, I could already feel my blood pressure rising.

"Do you remember that story you grandfather always told you and your cousins when you were younger, about our family?" I tried to connect the dots of how a childhood story could have to do with my future.

"Um, yes," I said hesitantly, "I believe so."

"And how it involved the family that resides in England?"

"Yes, the one that has something to do with an useless will, that no one actually believes exists? Is that the one you are referring to?"

"Good, you remembered, but do you know the specifics?" My father inquired, I wanted to scream in frustration. 'Where was he going with these questions'.

"Something about our family and the foreign family getting together, marrying, then making babies in exchange for land, right? But the title to the land doesn't mean anything now, am I correct?"

"Yes, you summoned it up well, and not in today's time. But it is worth a lot of money, for both families."

"What does this have to do with my future Dad," he hesitated and looked around as if trying to find the answer on the wall behind me.

"You know we are going through a hard time financially, the whole family. With you wanting to pursuer your singing career, and I'm not having any luck finding a job. And your aunt and uncle just had their fourth child, but Ronnie still can't find any work either. You and I both know that Trinity's meager paycheck from the grocery store can't possible support their family for long. And what about your Uncle Pierce and Aunt Hayden…" He continued babbling.

"Dad! What does some stupid story Grandpa told me have anything to do with my future and the family's financial state?" I finally asked, cutting him off. He was going to answer my question, one way or another. He looked at me, pain clearly writing across his face.

"I received a letter about a month ago. It states that the person who wrote it is aware of our family's history. And so while the will is still valid, they wish to fulfill its expectations." I felt my jaw drop, and I stared straight ahead trying to connect the dots my brain was refusing to understand.

"Del, you are the only applicable person in the family that can do this." My mouth went dry as I finally saw the picture.

"No, this is some kind of sick joke," I didn't finish my sentence as my father shook is head slowly.

"Please, Delia, understand that I have no choice." My temper flared.

"You don't have a choice!?!" I screeched, "You're the one saying that you wish to ship me off the England, marry god only knows who, have his child in order for us to hopefully get some money? That is one of the sickest thoughts I believe has ever formed in your head, Dad. And I mean that full heartedly." My father sat in silence. He opened his mouth, then closed it. What was he to say to that, maybe he hadn't thought it through.

"Delia, I have spoken with the rest of the family, and if you marry him, the family will automatically get $1.5 million dollars. And that is after it is split evenly among us all." I shook my head, as if to clear my brain of any thought of this plan.

"Stop looking at the figures, Dad, and focus on what you are asking me, your little girl. You are asking her to give herself up and marry this guy and have a baby with him! How…." I trailed off, running out of anger that fueled my speech that turned to absolute disgust.

"You don't have to stay married to him. After the will is fulfilled, which we, you and me Delia, we will get up to $3 million."

"After it has been fulfilled?" I yelled, my voice going two octaves higher. "You mean after I have the baby, then my duty as the baby machine is done. Then what Dad?" I asked, angry tears spilling down my face. "I'm just going to come home like this never happened? Or can I bring home the little bastard, since its father will most likely never have anything to do with it. Now you're not only asking me to go through with this ridiculous notion, but also bring a defenseless child into it, who may only be able to live with one parent. No, I draw the line there, I will not willingly have my child, your grandchild, grow up as I did. I won't do it Dad, and I will be damned if you or anyone try and stand in my way or try to change my mind." I got up from my seat on the couch, and walked out the door. my father's face set in shock at my choice of words.

I walked the two block it was to reach Kellie's, my best friends, house. I knocked on the door knowing she would be up despite the hour. When she opened the door, and saw my face, she asked no questions and let me in.


	2. Ch 2 Because I Said So

**Ch. 3 Because I Said So.**

"Mister Alexander, your father would like to see you in his office." The maid said through the intercom system, diverting my attention away from the beautiful blond bombshell that was laying beside me. I groaned, and she giggled. Her breath tickling my neck.

"I will be right back, my beautiful lady, and I want you right there when I get back." I grinned and made my way out of the bed, and into my clothes that littered the floor. Before I left, I turned back once more to give her a wink, and she grinned and whispered, "Hurry back, I'm waiting." And all I could think was a snide comment that said, 'Yes but I can't wait to see the look on your boyfriend's face when he sees those marks on your neck, you'll come crawling back to me.' Happens every time.

As I entered my father's lair, I noticed my mother sitting on the chaise lounge that was along the wall. She didn't look particularly happy.

"Alexander, son, please sit down. Your mother and I have some important matters we wish to discuss with you." I followed my father's orders. And waited silently for him to continue. "There is something imperative I must tell you, and I will just tell you bluntly. You are getting married soon to a girl from America…." I cut him off.

"I'm what?"

"Her name is Delia Franks." He continued as if I had not interrupted.

"Franks? Why does that sound familiar, and married? Father, you must not be serious."

"Yes son, quite. Do be an obedient child for once and listen and only then may you ask your detestable questions," he waited to see if I would object before continuing, "many years ago, Ralph Franks, Delia Franks' ancestor, wrote a will stating that if one of our male family members married a female of his family we would be given a title to a piece of land. Which by now, since the will was written in 1861, has turned into quite a considerable amount of money. But not only must the families be joined by marriage, an heir must also be produced.

"Now the will says nothing of them continuing their marriage afterwards, and as I wrote Mr. Franks in my letter, we will cross that bridge when we get there. You, Alex, are the one who will be marrying Delia Franks. And having been chosen, you should feel honored. Now your future wife will be arriving soon, and it will be your duty to care for her.

"She will have traveled quite a distance, and you will act like a good husband to her," behind me, I heard the door open to see Preston, our butler, and Vanessa standing there, "So from this day forward there will be no more visitors such as this one, no parties, no drinking, nothing of the sorts. Take her out of here. You will conduct yourself in a fashionable manner, is that understood?" I just shook my head, simply in shock. "Now," my father continued over looking my confused facial expression, "I regret cutting this short, but I have a great deal of business to attend to, so if you would please leave."

I walked silently to the door, and touched the door handle. I turned once more towards my father, "Why me?" I asked.

"Because, it's about time you settled down, and everyone needs more money. It will be a great political gain, and because I said so, good day Son." I numbly walked out the door, and headed to my room. I heard heels clicking on the floor behind me.

"Alex," I heard my mother's voice call out from behind me, "I know it's a shocking turn of events." I continued walking, ignoring her. "Alex! Listen to me, I'm your mother at least show me enough respect and look at me." I whipped around, and she almost ran into me.

"There is nothing I wish to speak to you about right now. I am going back to my room, grab my keys, and go out for a while." I turned back and headed towards my room again. As I almost neared my door, Krisandra leaned against her doorframe. Her crossed arms, and cocky face made my anger that much heightened.


	3. Ch 3 Alexander Longfield?

**Ch. 4 Alexander Longfield?**

I unlocked the door to my house and slipped in quietly. I was exhausted mentally and physically. After explaining to Kellie the history between the two families, the little I knew, the will that was involved and my marriage, she informed me that I had ever right to be upset. But not at my father….that had stopped me short. After she said that, she came to the conclusion that after hearing the situation and knowing my father as well as she did, that he was doing what he thought was best for him, his only daughter, and his family.

I walked slowly down the hall to my room, and collapsed on my bed. 'Emotions can wear you thin,' I mused as sleep slowly took over my body. My escape was seemed to be short lived when I heard my door open the next morning. The sound of soft footsteps on my worn carpet, and my father's voice broke through my haze.

"Del, are you awake," my father asked cautiously. I wanted to bite back with a crude comment but refrained as I had already upset my father enough. I rolled over and groaned as my muscles protested.

"Yes Dad, I'm awake." He sat on the edge of my bed, and cupped my cheek with his warm hand.

"I only want what is best for you, Sweetheart, please understand that. Maybe this will work out for the best, they may be able to help you with your singing career, wouldn't that be great," he considered, hoping to show me a good side to this.

"Dad, I don't care about my future career. I don't know really if I'm more hurt on the fact that you really want me to go through with this, or the actual idea itself. I mean, it is the twenty-first century, arranged marriages aren't around anymore in the modern world." I complained.

"Darling, I know, believe me, but it won't last forever. We'll take it one step at a time. But right now, I need to send a response to Mr. Longfield's letter. Go back to sleep if you wish." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I could smell his scent, the one that only my dad had. And it mad me feel protected, if only for a while.

"Dad," I said as he stood to leave.

"Yes Del," he turned to me, his old, wise eyes full of love.

"Who am I suppose to be marrying?"

"His name, if I remember correctly, is Alexander Longfield. But I don't know much else, I shall add that into my letter." I thought for a moment, that didn't sound bad. At least, it didn't make him sound like an oaf.

"O.K. thank you."

The phone rang in my room, ending any thoughts of me going back to sleep. I looked at the Caller I.D. and saw that it was Kellie. "I just talked to you," I laughed into the receiver.

"Oh I know, but you know just as well as I do you can't get enough of me. I was thinking, why don't we go shopping today? I mean, whenever I'm upset, you always taking me shopping, I'm returning the favor." I could hear her smiling in her voice.

"Kell, I don't know…"

"Don't start with me, Del. You're going today, even if I have to drag you by your beautiful hair."

"Oh no! Not my hair!!" I said, acting surprised, and started laughing. "All right Kell, you talked me into, I'm getting dressed right now."

"Great! It was because I threatened you by your hair, isn't it. It always works!! O.K. I'm on my way right now, wear that really cute denim skirt."

"I'm not wearing that! It barely covers anything."

"Oh yes you are. It's cute, you look hot in it, put it on before I force it on you."

"God, you're pushy today! I'm putting it on. See you in a minute," no sooner had I brushed my hair and teeth did I hear the horn of Kellie's car outside.

"Delia, your friends are outside the house being quite loud. They really want you out there." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm on my way, Dad, see you in a little while." And ran out the door into Kellie's car.

Kellie, Darlene, Abby, Courtney, and I shopped literally until we dropped. I bought a couple shirts and shoes. Courtney convinced me to go into Victoria Secret. Apparently Kellie had told them about what was going on with me, and why we were actually shopping.

"Trust me, girl, you'll need these," saying while she showed me a couple lacy numbers.

"No thank you," I said shaking my head hard.

"All right, I'll buy it for you as a going away gift." She laughed, and went to the counter.

After coming home, I put all my new clothes in the wash, and then in my luggage. I was told that I was to go to London in about a week. 'London, England, God I should feel so lucky. But I just couldn't bring myself to be that way. Was something wrong with me? I sure hoped not.'


	4. Ch 4 No I Will Not Feel This Way

**Ch. 5 No, I will not feel this way.**

"Hello Brother, heard about the wonderful news. Boy, don't you just look ecstatic." I balled my hands into a fist, and pictured breaking her face.

"I'm really not in the mood, Krisandra. Shut up." I started for my door again, when she continued.

"I have some information about Delia Franks. Would you like to hear? I overheard Mom and Dad talking last week about her, her family, when she's coming, sleeping arrangements. You know, boring stuff. Just thought you'd like to know, dear Brother." I stopped again, to look back at her. Wondering if I really wanted to hear it right now.

"Right, O.K. Kris, I'm heading out. I really don't want to hear your nagging voice anymore."

"Tsk, tsk. I specifically remember our parents saying you can't go out any longer," she feigned disappointment.

"All right Kris, what do you want? Besides annoying me, why are you doing this?" I sighed in defeat.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you what's going on with your life." She said, putting on her innocent face. I managed to keep from rolling my eyes.

"Which says, 'I want to brag at how good at eavesdropping I really am'. Tell me everything then. Since you know so much more about how my life will turn out. You tell me." She smiled coyly.

"Well, apparently, she will be staying in the room adjoining yours. Don't look at me like that. I didn't come up with the arrangements. And I did a little research myself, if she is going to be in our family, I wanted to know what she looked like…."

"You have pictures of her?" Kris could be quite the snoop.

"Yes, of course Brother dearest, I just said I wanted to know what she looked like. If she is to have your children and carry our good name, I wish to ensure she is not some ogre. I don't know if I should be offended or not." She said making her too brown eyes bigger and more innocent looking.

"Don't play your games with me. Now let me have a look at the information you have uncovered."

"Oh, all right," she walked back into her room and opened a folder on her laptop labeled simply, 'Delia', "Now don't get me wrong, I think it is absolutely idiotic what Father is doing. But she really isn't that ugly." She clicked on an icon or two and there she was. Delia Franks, my future wife, appeared on the screen. I looked closely at her appealing face, her smile seemed to be infectious. 'And the way the light shined on her dark hair, giving it a…. No! Stop', I thought.

She is not pretty, or cute, or attractive. I was going to get rid of her as soon as I could. She was the reason I had to sever all my social connections, "Are you kidding me, I could find a much prettier one lying next to a dumpster. What else do you know? How can I get rid of her?" I asked, knowing full well that Krisandra had the answers.

"Well, actually…. I think they are quite serious when they say marriage. And the consummation part is going to happen whether you like it or not. You sound like you're stuck with her until she gets knocked, but there is good news for you. You can get rid of her after that, at least that's what it sounds like." I groaned, and turned away.

"Thanks, Kris." I said as I walked out.

"You owe me big time for that one." She yelled after me, I smiled and walked into my bedroom lying face down on my pillow and sighed loudly.

"Go away, Kris!"

"It's your mother." Mom's soft voice came through my door.

"Come in." I said, sitting up and fixing my hair.

"Well, I just wanted to inform that you father has booked Delia's flight for next week. So there are going to be a lot of maids bustling in and out of her room for a while." She nodded her head, knowing that she had completed her mission. 'God, she's so dense.' I said, wondering how she could be related to some of her own children.

"O.K. well thanks for the update." I said, trying not to sarcastic.

"Oh and your brothers Alfred and his wife Kirsten and Ryan and his wife Teresa and kids Mason and Reese will be here for dinner tonight. So your father wants you dressed nicely. It's a celebration party." I groaned.

"Can I invite some of my friends?" She hesitated.

"Like who?"

"I don't know Cason and Kyle," she shook her head.

"Sorry, your father specifically said 'No friends'. Sorry honey."

"It's fine. I need to take a shower." I said, hoping she would take the hint and leave.

"All right, Sweetheart."

'Why me,' I asked myself one more time.


	5. Ch 5 I Hate Airports

**Ch. 6 I Hate Airports.**

I hated planes, I hated how you just sit idly for endless hours, and I certainly hated airports. 'Why was I doing this again?' I once again asked myself for the hundredth time, getting out of the car. My family stood around me, 'That's why' I thought as I hugged every single member of my family that was present. And lastly my father, he handed me my luggage, which wasn't much, and pulled me into a hug.

"Be a good girl for them, Delia." My dad said, trying no to cry. I felt tears coming to my eyes, and spilling down my face.

"Oh Dad, I love you so much." I squeezed him hard. "Don't make it sound like I won't see you for a long time. I'll see you soon." I pulled back to kiss his cheek.

"Call me when you get there, will you? I just want to make sure that you are in safe and sound."

"O.K. Dad. Bye everyone." And with that I gathered my courage and walked into the airport.

He wouldn't be able to accompany me due to the face that he was starting his new job soon. But instead of making him feel guiltier than he already was, I told him I was perfectly capable of finding my way there. My future in-laws had booked my flight, and had taken it upon themselves to make sure it was first-class.

'You should feel very fortunate that they were nice enough to pay for you ticket, Del.' My father had said. I had been on a short fuse, with everything going on I just wanted to scream at the world.

'I should feel fortunate? Why should I feel fortunate?? They're the ones who want me there in the first place. The least they could is buy me a freaking plane ticket. Yes, Dad, that was very nice of them.' I said, trying not to break down and cry. And then I turned to see Dad's face, and instantly felt guilty. 'I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not feeling good,' and then I walked out.

I had received a letter only a week ago, explaining what was to be expected. I would be taken on shopping the week I got in, so I wasn't to pack much. Then sit on a few flights, then be picked up and meet my new family. 'Fabulous.' I thought, as I began reviewing my last week in America. My family had held a party, inviting almost the whole town in to tell me good bye. I had sworn to myself to not cry, but it was harder than I would have thought.

Everyone wanted to know who I was to marry but the information Mr. Longfield provided me about his son wasn't enough to quench mine or anyone else's curiosity. Only that his name was Alexander Longfield, and that he would be a most abiding husband. Mr. Longfield also decided to add, politely of course, that any other information I wish to know about... I was on my own. So I told them exactly what he had said, and they just laughed and decided not to ask me anymore.

I wondered what I should expect as I walked through Amsterdam airport. I had already finish one of my books, and decided to go into a bookstore inside the airport. Picking a couple, and paying for it, I sat in my terminal, my plane was delayed for another hour. I decided to call Kellie, because although it was midnight back home, she would be up.

The phone rang only once, "Del! What are you doing calling me, you should be in the air?" I started laughing, feeling comforted to hear a familiar voice.

"I'm in Amsterdam, my flight's been delayed. I just wanted to hear a familiar voice."

"I understand, guess what Del, Anderson asked me out. Can you believe that, Anderson hot and absolutely perfect asked me out!!" she started yelling, and getting excited.

"That's great Kell! When did this all happen?" I said laughing.

"After your party, he walked me home." My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Our first date is tomorrow, well today I guess it is."

"That's great, Kellie, oh my, my flight has been changed up. I'm boarding right now, I'll talk to you later, O.K.?"

"Oh, O.K., I'll talk to you later. Bye, Love you!"

"Bye." I said, and felt a ping of jealousy. I boarded my plane, and sat down. Frustrated tears spilled down my face, and I felt guilty for feeling this way. I sighed and put my head back, closing the shade on my window.

An old lady sat beside me, and handed me a tissue without saying anything. I nodded at her and wiped my eyes. I fell asleep not soon after the plane took off, hoping that when I awoke, I'd also wake from this nightmare.


	6. Ch 6 Don't Screw Up

**Ch. 7 Don't Screw Up.**

A knock came to my door as I finished getting dressed. I walked over to answer it. And to find, to my surprise, that it was my mother. She smiled, and walked in to survey me.

"Oh, Alex, you look dashing, absolutely wonderful. Delia will fall for you the minute she lays eyes on you." I kept from rolling my eyes. She gave me one more look before snapping to. "What do you plan on saying to her," she asked.

"Well," I cleared my throat dramatically, then deepened my voice, "How are you doing sweet cheeks?" I rolled my eye at her face, "Just kidding, Mom, uh, I don't know. How about, hi?" she nodded.

"That's just perfect, short, sweet, and simple. You know she is to be here within the hour, so I want you to have this. Your father and I have decided that today you should give her this ring." I groaned, and put my hands up in defense.

"Please, Mom, can't I wait for just a couple days," she shook her head.

"Nope, now put it in your pocket, and keep it there. It's a beautiful engagement right. The sooner the better, now I must go. The maids can be quite dense sometimes and don't finish their work." With that she skipped out of my room. I grumbled, and put the ring in my pocket.

Krisandra walked through my door, blocking my exit. "My, my aren't you just a sight for sore eyes." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Go away, Kris."

"Are you nervous?" She said smiling.

"Not for the reasons you think. If I screw something up, I'll get one hell of a lashing from Dad, and that is the last thing I want." I said fixing my collar.

"Well word of advice from the wise, Alex, don't mess up," and left with a satisfied look on her face.

"Yeah, that helps a lot Kris."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," she said walking back in, "Father told Mom to tell me to tell you…"

"Kris, please, spit it out." She started laughing.

"That you are supposed to show her the house, explain the sleeping arrangements, and tell her exactly how your marriage is going to work out. Good luck, oh brother."

'Great, why couldn't one of the maids do that?' I really hated this girl, she screwed up my life. I couldn't do anything anymore. But a small voice in the back of my head reminded me what my brother, Ryan, had told me; 'She is having to go through the exact same thing you are. Maybe you should just be patient.' Ha, right, I'm not being patient. It's all her fault, I kept repeating in my head.


	7. Ch 7 Lets Meet The Family

Stepping off the plane on unsteady legs, I looked into the blinding afternoon sun, wishing for nothing more than to crawl in a little hole and stay there.

"Ms. Franks," a deep, British accented voice said. I turned to see a guy who could be mistaken for an FBI agent looking directly at me.

"Yes?" I said, my voice cracking slightly, my throat dry sense I had been sleeping.

"If you will follow me, we will be on our way to Longfield Manor." He opened the door to a darkly tented windowed car. I stumbled into the back seat, my carry on bag with me.

I felt a jolt, and saw that we were on our way. I pulled out my compact to see that I looked like an absolute mess. 'Well, Del, maybe you can scare them into sending you back.' I added my poser, and some blush to give my pale cheeks some color. I ran my brush through the mess of hair, putting them into some sort of order. Next I put lipgloss, perfume, and mascara on. And I sat back, waiting once again to stop moving.

The car turned into a paced driveway, and opened to a lush array of plants in presumably the front yard. We finally stopped, and my door was opened. I stepped onto the pavement and looked at the towing house ahead of me. It could barely be called a house, it was far too big. A man stood to my side, looking down at me.

"Right this way, Ms. Franks," he seemed to fit into the scene as the weird butler. Inside, I looked at the burgundy and gold room surrounding me. And in the wide doorway stood another man, he looked younger but not any kinder. I made my way towards him.

"Ms. Franks, I am Lance Longfield. If you will please follow me." I silently trailed behind him feeling like a puppy. We walked into a sitting room. There were three figures standing there. "This is my wife, Delilah, my youngest daughter, Krisandra, and my youngest son, Alexander." They all gave a slight nod when their name was called. I stood silently, looking at their identical faces. My eyes locked onto Alexander's, and I could see possible hate or disgust, or maybe that is just how his face is naturally.

"How do you do," I said politely. Wondering what else I should have said. Delilah stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you into our home and family." Her smile was pulled tightly across her face.

"Thank you," I said simply. Alexander stepped forward, his hand closed tightly into a fist.

"It is my honor, Delia, to present to you your engagement right." He held out his and, and there lying in his palm was the vile thing. I was speechless, the first thing out of his mouth was 'here is a piece of jewelry, enjoy.' What!?!

"Well, thank you," I said trying to keep my face clear of any emotion. He reached forward and grabbed my left arm. I wanted to jerk back, but saw the rest of the family watching intently.

It felt as if he had sutured it to my finger, and it weighed heavily on my hand. I turned back to the rest of the family, wondering what else I was expected to wear.

"If you would follow me, I will show you where to put everything." He said, stepping back from me. I turned to look at the rest of the family, and followed Alexander out the door.

Staring at the back of his head, I assessed my situation. The whole family seemed slightly whacked, but then again how are we supposed to be acting in this sort of situation? The guy I was marrying was, quite honestly, very good looking. His hair was cut short, his brown hair looked very soft. His button down shirt was not hiding his muscles from underneath.

And what shocked me the most was the little stud in the right ear, was that even allowed? Although he did look like a jerk, I definitely wasn't complaining about the view. Why did I always have to meet the cute ones in awkward situations.


	8. Ch 8 Game Plan

I could feel her intent stare on my back, as I walked towards her new room. When we arrived, I strolled in and gestured around.

"This obviously is your room. Mine is right through that door, that one leads to the bathroom, and that one is the closet." I motioned to the appropriate doors. "And this one," I continued opening another door, "leads to your balcony." She followed me, looking out across the backyard. Shaking her head, she showed her infectious smile.

"Thank you," Delia held out her hand, meaning for me to shake it. I was surprised by the gesture, and returned the favor.

"Look," I said hesitantly, "I don't know really how you feel about this, but I think she should make it as painless as possible." She arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, basically, we stay clear of each other." Interpretation showed in her face.

"Oh," she said softly. And turned away from me, wondering back into the room. "Well then, if that's the game plan, I'll have nothing to do but play along. So, Alexander, if you will excuse me, I have some unpacking to do. And then I might take a shower and a nap. I feel quite assured you can find the door yourself. So good day to you," and then she smiled again, but this time it was sardonic.

I felt like slapping her pretty little face. But refrained somehow, and walked to the door, slamming it shut. I walked down the hall into my room, but stopped when I was Kris sitting on my bed.

"Get out," I growled. She merely smiled.

"So, tell me how it went," using her innocent, prying voice.

"She's rude, sarcastic, and I don't like her one bit." I said, snarling me nose. Her laughter filled the room.

"What did she say?"

"To show my way out, she had things to do, and it's all because I told her we didn't need to be around each other." She continued laughing, but was able to control herself after I sent evil glares towards her.

"Well, what do you expect, she's an American. She doesn't know any better."

"Can't argue with you there, just don't talk to her."

"Ha, easy for you to say, we're taking her on a shopping spree apparently."

"I do feel sorry for you, Love. But now you must leave." She slid off my bed, and left, silently closing the door behind her.


	9. Ch 9 Awkward Silence

I stepped out of my shower, feeling refreshed. As I dressed, I thought about what Alexander had said, 'If he doesn't want to make this better, who was I to stop him? I won't talk to him then, maybe if I give him the cold shoulder, he'll convince his parents out of this. They don't need anymore money.'

I began working on my hair, I used the blow drier and my brush. My hair was very easy to fix when it wanted to be. And I thanked God that today, it would cooperate. I styled it in my usual way, parted to the side and flowing down my back.

I contemplated on what I should wear. 'Do I go business, but I'd have to wear the same skirt. Or do I go casual, if I do that do I wear a summer dress or shorts?' After thinking of some time, I finally decided on casual. More for the comfort than anything. I had only brought one skirt. It was khaki and fell right below my knees.

No matter how much Kellie insisted, I wouldn't bring the denim skirt. I wouldn't have my future in-laws and husband thinking I was a whore. She was most upset, and took it since I wouldn't be using it. 'This is the kind of skirt that needs someone who is willing to wear it. And if you are unwilling, then I must take it out of your hands.' I smiled at the memory.

My bleached capris and tank top were much more comfortable than the skirt and heels I was wearing. I slipped on my favorite pair of flats and walked towards the mirror. Looking at my face, I speculated how much I really wanted to wear. Applying the usual, eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, a sound came from behind me.

"Ms. Franks, lunch is ready. Master Alexander will be there shortly to assist you to the dining room." I wondered if I should talk back, but a knock interrupted my train of thought. Alexander stood there wearing what he was before. But his inspection of my new outfit didn't go unnoticed. Did I say anything though? Nope. 'Let the games begin!'

I walked next to him, since I didn't know exactly where I would be going. The only sound in the hallway was the slight tapping of my flaps against the marble floor. 'Marble, good god, that must have cost more than my house all together.' There wasn't much to entertain myself with, and to distract me from the jerk that was walking beside me.

I began eyeing the pictures, some of distant landscapes and some of, I suppose, dead family members. It must have looked obvious that I was ignoring him, for I heard a soft chuckle. I turned to him, but then went back looking at the pictures.

We went from hallway to hallway, and if I didn't know better he was trying to get lost. But none the less, when I was about to call it quits, there was the door. I wasn't hungry before, but now I could have eaten a cow.

'Why did they have to make the houses so big? I mean, all you need is a bed, a bathroom, and a kitchen. A living room and dining room is nice. But to have at least four floors with a million different rooms on each is crazy.' I continued warring about the need for all these rooms as I entered the room.

I plastered a smile on my face, and let Alexander pull out my chair before seating himself next to me. The whole family was there, Mr. Longfield looking at some papers, Mrs. Longfield talking animatedly on the phone in a hushed voice, and Krisandra looking at us.

She didn't look like a happy person, and she couldn't have been much younger than me. One couldn't deny that Krisandra and Alexander were siblings. Looking almost identical, it made me almost nauseated that they seemed to be just a bunch of pretty people.

My friends and I use to make fun of the girls in choir at school that had the perfect hair, clothes, face, and always had a hot brother. I could never tell if it was because of our jealousy or because it was just easy to make fun of her.

No one spoke for a while, and I started to feel awkward. Once again I asked my self, 'Why me?'


	10. Ch 10 Mystery Girl

I sat at our table, watching Delia closely. She sat silently, never looking up unless asked a question. She ate slowly, mostly playing with her food. 'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?' I wished to have said to her.

"So, Delia, where exactly are you from," my mother asked when she finally got off the phone. Delia chewed the food in her mouth slowly before answering.

"New York. Albany, to be specific." She looked up, and made eye contact with me before quickly looking back down.

"I have always wanted to go to New York, it sounds like a beautiful place." Delia nodded her head.

"I hope you have the opportunity to see it, Mrs. Longfield." She grinned a bit. Then went back to inspecting the food on her plate.

"Delia, dear, if you're up to it, I would like to take you shopping after we are finished eating. I have appointments all week and won't be able to take you any other time." Delia nodded, now looking at her lap. Mom's "appointments" translated into tea time with the neighbors.

"I am finished, would you mind if I go freshen up before we head out?" I wondered exactly she meant. I heard her taking a shower, why could she possibly be doing.

"Of course not, I will be waiting in the car for you." Delia smiled, and excused herself.

As I was walking back towards my room, she almost hit me.

"I am so sorry, excuse me." As she spoke, her perfume hit me. It seemed to coat my nose, comforting. But before I could say anything, she was gone around the corner. I looked around, then went back to my room, shaking my head.

"Master Alexander, Mr. Kyle is on hold." I walked over to my phone and picked it up.

"Hey man, haven't heard from you in a while, thought you had gone on your honeymoon or something." I grinned.

"No, she just showed up today."

"Well it's not too early to start," I started laughing, "So give me the inside scoop, what's she like?" I shook my head.

"Like I said, she just arrived. I don't know anything really about her." Kyle was my best friend since we were toddlers.

"No, dude, I mean what does she look like?" I pulled my eyebrows together, trying to think of a way to describe Delia Franks. Taking a seat at my desk, I started at the top.

"She has dark brown hair, that is curly and sort of long, beautiful hazel eyes…," and I wanted to add how they seemed to show her emotions, "small frame. I mean she can't be more than 1.5 meters, clear pale skin…"

"She sounds like a full blown hotty to me." I smiled, 'She is…no she's not!'

"I prefer blondes myself. But when I'm done with her, she's all yours." He started laughing.

"Wow, thanks man. But you prefer blondes as much as I prefer your mother." I rolled my eyes, Kyle knew me a little too well.

"So when do I meet her?" I froze, I hadn't really thought of that.

"At the wedding," I said feebly.

"Seriously, man, when," I bit my lip, thinking.

"I don't know, she just got her. So give her sometime to settle in," I heard him exhale in a huff.

"Fine, but sooner or later, I'm going to meet this mystery girl." I relaxed.

"All right, I'll talk to you later."

"Later," click. I slumped in my chair as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I jumped at the sudden sound and looked at Krisandra leaning against my door.

"Can I not get any privacy," she giggled, and turned serious again.

"No you cannot, now answer my question, who were you talking to?"

"Kyle, why?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, I was just wondering, because you sounded like you actually liked her."

"I did not! Now get out of here," she rolled her eyes and walked back into room.


	11. Ch 11 I Won't Be Able To?

"What do you think of this top? Oh, and this skirt is just gorgeous…" Mrs. Longfield continued. I wanted to break down and cry. We had wondered through the whole mall for what seemed like ages, and she was the one with all the clothes.

"You know, Mrs. Longfield, this isn't really my style. Do you mind of I just walk around and see what I find?" I prayed she wouldn't take offense, but her big brown eyes stayed fixed on the shirt.

"Sure, dear, here's a card. Go have some fun, but," this time she looked up, "you need to buy for casual, semi-formal, and formal. That means everything ranging from night clothes to cocktail dresses, skirts to bathing suits. You have no spending limit, go have some fun." I bit my lip, trying to hide my excitement.

I went into almost every store. I was in London! A fashion city, 'why shouldn't I enjoy myself?' By the time I had finished, I knew my new walk-in closet would be filled. I was giddy, and had let Delia Franks live a little within this hell.

Mrs. Longfield met me in front of the mall's entrance with a smile on her face. "So how did you do?" I smiled back.

"I feel accomplished, thank you so much Mrs. Longfield." She put her arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards the car.

"Delia, call me Delilah, please. Mrs. Longfield makes me feel old. Now when we get home, the maids will put everything away…" I cut her off.

"Oh please Mrs.…I mean Delilah, let me put up my own stuff. I can't get use to the thought of being waited on hand and foot." She seemed shocked.

"Well, all right dear, just tell them. Dinner will be served in about an hour. So wear one of your new outfits." I nodded my head, then decided to ask a question that had bothered me all day.

"Why couldn't Krisandra come," she seemed like a mall queen.

"She had singing lessons, and was sorry she couldn't make it." My eyes widened in excitement.

"Is there any chance that I might be able to go back to where her teacher works, there must be a singing group there, a choir of sorts," she shook her head.

"Sorry, Delia, but Lance wants you and Alex completely focused on the wedding and the marriage. Do you like to sing?" I looked down, hurt.

"Yes," I said, looking up at her and smiled faintly, "I was going to do it professionally. My friend, Kellie, and I had recorded something to try and make it big." She nodded.

"Well, I'm sure you will find something to do." I looked out the window and the house pull up, willing myself not to cry. I followed as the maids bustled in and out of my room carrying all my bags.

"Don't worry about those," I said to one of the maid that was beginning to unload them, "I'll take care of it all. But will you wash all of this for me? I like my clothes cleaned after I purchase them," she nodded and curtsied.

"Of course." I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 'I wouldn't be able to go out and sing?' I wanted to cry just thinking about it. I stood on the balcony, trying to collect my thoughts before I started working.

There was splashing sounds coming out from beneath me. I looked down to see, none other than, Alexander himself, dong laps around the pool. He stopped, and I almost died when I saw his body. 'No one should look that good.' I thought, as I admired his defined abs and lean chest.


	12. Ch 12 Clearing of the Head

I sat back, and watched the rest of the family. Delia sat next to me wearing, I presume to be, a new outfit. She leaned back as well, and I saw her stifle a yawn behind her napkin. She looked around the table, and made eye contact with me. 'She must have been up for over 24 hours.'

"If you will excuse Delia and me, I thought I would give her a tour before we turned in for the night," Mom smiled, Dad didn't look up from his work, and Kris rolled her eyes. I got up, and pulled Delia's chair out for her.

As soon as we had exited out of the room and around the corner, she stopped, looking at me suspiciously.

"Are your really going to give me a tour?" I rolled my eyes for effect.

"Of course not, I was tired of sitting there and you were my only ticket out." She sighed.

"O.K. good, well 'night." And with that walked back towards her room. I followed her, but stopped at my door. I could hear her door close, and then banging in what I presumed to be her closet. I grabbed my keys, and slipped out of the house for a drive.

I stopped at the local park, reveling in the peace and quiet. 'Although, I just met her today, she seems…intriguing? No, I have already decided this, we will not further a possible relationship. I'm a guy who enjoys who wants when he wants it. And no one, not even some overly beautiful girl, will change that.'

With my head cleared, I sped off, back to the house. When I reached my room, I could hear laughter floating through the door leading to Delia's room. I peeked in, trying to find the source. It sounded quite angelic. A voice drift from where the balcony doors opened.

"…oh Kellie, it was huge! Can you believe she gave me free reign on the entire mall!?!" 'So that's why there were so many bags.' I thought.

"...No, I didn't get you anything, sorry…

…because, it's not my money…

…no, it's not mine, I don't care what some piece of paper says about marriage…

…what's who like?…

…he's charming on the eyes. But that's about it…

…that's just the thing, he won't talk to me. I mean, I'm not anymore happy about this, but you don't have to. He even told me that we shouldn't talk!…

…I guess a girl like me should be lucky, right? I have an opportunity to make a lot of money, but I don't feel that way. They're not nice to me at all. It's like I'm some freak, or a disease…

…Yes, I'm quite aware of how long I've been here…

…Maybe you're right, they're just not very welcoming," she started laughing a few moments later, "is this for the gossip?…

…Well he's tall…

…uh I'd say 6'1" or 6'2" easy…

…are you seriously writing this down! That's not weird…

…light brown almost blond hair, a really, really nice body…

…Oh my God, Kell! You should see him…

…the six pack and everything, darker skin, and dark brown eyes. Oh! And his ear is pierced…

…that was kind of my thoughts at first too, but hey! It definitely doesn't take anything away…," I smiled to myself as she continued talking. Then I heard her yawn again.

"...No, I haven't talked to him yet. I called the house, but he must have left for work, so I left him a message telling him to call me no matter what the hour was there…

…Oh, well tell your mom thank you…

…All right, Kell. I miss you too. Bye!" she clicked the phone, and I made my way silently back to my room. 'She sounded lonely, and what about her mom?' these questions kept repeating in my head.


	13. Ch 13 So Soon?

I slept peacefully that night, since I had been awake for over 24 hours. Being able to talk to Kellie made me miss home, and remind me of where exactly I was at, like a Catch 22 for me. I slept later then what I wanted to. The only thing that woke me up was a continuous knocking on my door.

I stumbled, and wrenched the door open. A maid stood there, looking surprised by my appearance.

"Can I help you?" I growled, I wasn't a morning person.

"I've come to clean your room." She said hesitantly.

"Well I'm still using it," her brows furrowed.

"But breakfast was served almost 20 minutes ago?" I began to panic.

"O.K. give me a couple minutes to get dressed, then the room is all yours." She nodded her head. I closed the door, and ran to my closet, throwing on whatever my hands touched, and went to the bathroom. I threw on some make up. I pulled my hair up into a bun, walking swiftly to the door. The maid still stood there.

"Where are they eating at?"

"The dining room." I began walking quickly and entered out of breath. Only Alexander and Krisandra were in there, both looking at me while I walked to a seat, trying to catch my breath

"Sorry I'm late." Krisandra handed me a plate without looking up from what she was reading. Alexander looked at me. I tried to smile but was too embarrassed. "Have your parents already eaten?" I would die if they already had and I wasn't in there.

"No, they rarely eat with us." Alexander said. I breathed a sigh of relief. And went to piling my plate with eggs and some fruit. I ate slowly, not looking up. When I finished, Alexander was the only one still sitting with me. "Mom gave me specific instructions to take you where ever you want to go." I looked quizzically at him.

"I don't have anywhere I need to go," I began laughing, "I just go here yesterday." He nodded his head.

"Well she actually said that we have to start planning the wedding." He watched me intently. I tried hard not to stick my tongue out in disgust.

"What does that mean?"

"We're meeting out wedding planner for lunch at a local café, and then we can do something afterwards. I'm supposed to keep you out all day. Mom thinks it's going to quality bonding time for us." I rolled my eyes.

"So when is the wedding," he sighed loudly.

"In approximately two months," I gulped loudly.

"So soon?" He nodded his head, his face sympathetic, "So we're going to go meet the planner, and then what?"

"Well actually I thought about us going to the bridal store, another suggestion from Mom." This time I made a face.

"I haven't even been here for 48 hours and I'm already looking at dresses." I said exasperatedly. He began laughing.

"It's not my doing, like I've told you." He was about to say something else when a ringing interrupted him. I looked at my phone, to see that it was Dad.

"Excuse me...Hello?"

"Delia! Oh it is so good to hear from you. How are you doing? Are they treating you nicely?" He continued asking me questions. I started laughing, relief flooding me as I head my dad's voice.

"I'm fine, everything is great. What about you though? Kellie said that Sandra brought you pot roast. And yesterday you started your job. How did that go?" I looked up feeling Alexander's stare on my face. I held my hand up to the receiver blocking any sound, 'it's my dad', he nodded his head in understanding and kept quite.

"It was fine, nothing to really talk about." He said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing big, I only need it to bring money in." I smiled.

"I'm glad that it's no big deal. I'm sorry to cut this short Dad but I have somethings I need to get done."

"All right, Delia, I'm going to get to bed then. I was waiting to call at a convenient time."

"You did fine, Dad, you need to get to bed so that you will be able to get up in the morning."

"You don't need to be telling me what to do..."

"What," I said laughing, "I have been taking care of you since I can remember, old habits die hard. Now get to bed," he sighed.

"I'm glad you got in safety, Del. Love you."

"Good night, Dad. Love you too." I hung up, feeling happy and relieved. I lookd up to see Alexander still looking at me.

"Sorry I was detaining our plans." Alexander shook his head in understanding.

"It's good that he called." He then stood up from his chair, I followed suit.

"I'll be right back," I wanted to brush my teeth in fear of having pepper stuck in them.

Walking swiftly into my room, I ignored the maid making my bed and the uneasy feeling seeing someone clean my room. I brushed my teeth vigoriously and made sure my hair and make up were acceptable before walking back out and to the front door. I stopped again, feeling as if I was was forgetting something.

"What," Alexander asked.

"I forgot my purse which has my money in it. I'll be right back, sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm that one paying for lunch anyways."

"I thought I would shop a little to find something for my friend."

"Like I said, I got it. Whatever you need I'll buy it." I was hesitant in accepting, but decided not to fight him. We walked out and into his very sleek ferrari.


	14. Ch 14 Can't Get Any Better?

We walked out and drove to Main Street, tourist attraction, and I walked with Delia as she took everything in. Stopping at a small trinket shop, she bought an antique music box.

"So who exactly is this for?" I asked, making sure it wasn't for a boyfriend or something.

"My best friend, Kellie, she wanted me to get her something from London to make everyone else jealous." She grinned and went back to watching the man bag up her item.

"Would you like me to gift wrap it," she looked unsurely at me, and the man continued, "for a pretty girl like you, it is no charge. It will only take a moment." A faint blush crossed her cheeks and I felt a small stirring of jealousy inside me.

"If you would ever be so kind." He bowed his head.

"Of course," and went into the back, leaving us alone at the counter. She cleared her throat and I glared at where the man disappeared.

"Well that was nice of him."

"He flirted with you in front of me. We should just leave."

"You're not related to me in anyway," she said haughtily. My eyes widened as anger filled me.

"But he doesn't know that!" I exclaimed. The man came back with the gift in his hands. Delia smiled brilliantly at him.

"Thank you so much."

"Come back again please." I glared at him as Delia walked past me and out the door. We got back in the car and I started the car.

"Where are we going now," she asked as she settled back in the seat.

"To the restaurant." She nodded and then went to starring out the window.

When we got to Terra she stepped out before I got the chance to open her door. We walked in and I told the lady in the front our name. She directed us to the back and there sat the wedding planner. Delia stiffened by my side but continued on. I pulled out her chair and sat down. Us on one side, wedding planner on the other.

"Hello Delia and Alexander, it is so good to finally meet you. My name is Gina Keel," Delia smiled politely, and I followed suit.

"Nice to meet you too," Delia said. The waitress came and asked us for our orders, then left us to do our business.

"So, I know we have the date set for September 17th. And I was thinking about having earthy colors in place, but I want your inputs. Also after speaking with Mr. Longfield about the potential size of the wedding, I have some churches on this sheet of paper that we must visit." She set it on the table, and Delia looked at it before passing it over to me. I folded it up and put it next to me.

She kept rattling on about nothing. Finally the food came that enabled us to take a break from listening to her. By now, I wanted to leave and just go home. But she continued rattling off things that we needed to fulfill. I glanced over to see Delia's face, and found it was quite comical.

"I will also need a guest list, and a copy of your vows if that is what you wish to do…" Delia cut her off.

"Excuse me Gina, I really don't mean to be rude but I feel we need to reach and understanding. Alexander and I are arranged to get married, but have no wish to. I was sent her from America to fulfill a will, and I'm having a hard time planning a wedding that I do not wish to attend myself. So why don't you just follow the guidelines that Mr. and Mrs. Longfield have given and be done with it. We will do traditional vows for they probably won't stand. So please for both of our sake, don't put that much effort into it." Delia sat back, and I could feel the shocked expression on my face. And seeing the look on Ms. Keel's face was even better. 'So she has a quick tongue eh?'

"Well," Gina stuttered out after a few moments of trying to compose herself, "I will just get on that. Thank you both for your time." And with that she packed up her bag and left without another word.

Delia turned to me, color touching her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I said that. She was getting very annoying. Can we go now?" I snapped back into reality, and asked the waitress for the check.

Afterwards, I got up, and pulled her chair out for her. We left without another word.

"Would you be offended if we went to the bridal store," she huffed, but shook her head no. We drove to 'The Wedding Dress Store', my mother had called preciously. 'What would happen next?'


	15. Ch 15 It All Comes Out

We walked in, and I felt nausea roll over me and the dresses caving in on me.

"Hello, how may I help you," a young receptionist said. Alexander smiled and walked over to the front desk.

"Ms. Delia Franks-Longfield is here for measurements." The lady looked down at her calendar book.

"If you will excuse me, I will notify Mrs. Merrill that her customer is here." She walked out the door behind her, and we were left standing alone. Mrs. Merrill walked out with a tape measurer around her neck and a smile on her face, causing creases at the corners of her eyes.

"Good day Ms. Franks, Mr. Longfield. If you will please follow me, we shall begin so you may be on your way." I smiled out of politeness, and followed her behind the desk and through the door. Alexander was gestured to a seat in the corner, and I stood on an elevated platform.

"I will measure the bust…," Mrs. Merrill said. I followed her orders, and continued standing like a statue. Mrs. Merrill and the receptionist were complimenting how my neck was long and graceful, my shoulders were delicate and not square. I inwardly smiled in pride. But it wasn't until they got lower did I really begin to have problems.

"O.K, and now for the waist… nice, O.K., now the hips… slightly large but O.K.," my eyes widened at what she had said. It wasn't that I was fat, I was just proportioned differently. Mrs. Merrill, continued taking measurements telling the receptionist the numbers, "her hips are a little wide for the rest of her body, and look at these thighs, far too large for a girl her size and body proportions." Mrs. Merrill mumbled under her breath to the receptionist.

I wanted to scream and kick, but kept still. I looked over at Alexander, shouting in my head for them to shut up, and my face going red in embarrassment. It felt as if all my imperfections were being laid out for the world to see and observe. Finally after an hour of them measuring every little part of my body, Mrs. Merril smiled and stood straight.

"All right dear, we're finally done." I stepped off the platform, and Alexander appeared at my side. "Come back when it conveniences you, and then we may go over dress designs." I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to leave the awful room out of embarrassment.

She let me pass and we walked silently to the car. Alexander opened my door for me, and I thanked him silently. I wanted to cry, but then again feel strong with dignity. Alexander sat down and started the car.

"Where to next?" I shrugged my shoulders, and looked out my window. He sighed, and backed out of the parking lot. When the car stopped, I looked up to see that it was a park. A picture perfect scene with a duck pond, plentiful vegetation, and benches. We stepped out, and I followed him to the nearest bench.

"Why did we come here?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I like coming here, helps me think, clear my head. And I wanted to show you the beautiful scenery." I looked around, and nodded my head.

"It is beautiful, very peaceful." Alexander turned to me, a concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong?" I made my face into an innocent pout.

"Nothing, why?"

"I don't have to be a psychic to see you're upset, what is bothering you?" I sighed, and looked back at the pond.

"I want to go home. Your family has been nice enough, but it's not the same." I said pathetically. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you seem more upset right now then before." I wanted to curse him for him being so observant.

"Well, when Mrs. Merrill was talking about how big my hips and thighs were I felt humiliated. And I think it just shows, once again, how different our cultures are sometimes. And to be honest with you, it was worse with you in the room." I looked down, color once again flooding my face, as I finished my confession.

"Who cares what she says? I think you are perfect the way you are." More color flooded my cheeks.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you said that we shouldn't talk or be friends." The question had been floating in my mind since the day began.

"My brother told me, before you came, that you were going through the same thing I am. So I thought it would be nice to be able to talk to someone who is going through the same thing I am." He shrugged, "So I thought, 'Why not?'"

It made sense to me, and the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. Who cares that he had been an ass when I first met him?


	16. Ch 16 That's Unfair

We walked in, and I felt nausea roll over me and the dresses caving in on me.

"Hello, how may I help you," a young receptionist said. Alexander smiled and walked over to the front desk.

"Ms. Delia Franks-Longfield is here for measurements." The lady looked down at her calendar book.

"If you will excuse me, I will notify Mrs. Merrill that her customer is here." She walked out the door behind her, and we were left standing alone. Mrs. Merrill walked out with a tape measurer around her neck and a smile on her face, causing creases at the corners of her eyes.

"Good day Ms. Franks, Mr. Longfield. If you will please follow me, we shall begin so you may be on your way." I smiled out of politeness, and followed her behind the desk and through the door. Alexander was gestured to a seat in the corner, and I stood on an elevated platform.

"I will measure the bust…," Mrs. Merrill said. I followed her orders, and continued standing like a statue. Mrs. Merrill and the receptionist were complimenting how my neck was long and graceful, my shoulders were delicate and not square. I inwardly smiled in pride. But it wasn't until they got lower did I really begin to have problems.

"O.K, and now for the waist… nice, O.K., now the hips… slightly large but O.K.," my eyes widened at what she had said. It wasn't that I was fat, I was just proportioned differently. Mrs. Merrill, continued taking measurements telling the receptionist the numbers, "her hips are a little wide for the rest of her body, and look at these thighs, far too large for a girl her size and body proportions." Mrs. Merrill mumbled under her breath to the receptionist.

I wanted to scream and kick, but kept still. I looked over at Alexander, shouting in my head for them to shut up, and my face going red in embarrassment. It felt as if all my imperfections were being laid out for the world to see and observe. Finally after an hour of them measuring every little part of my body, Mrs. Merril smiled and stood straight.

"All right dear, we're finally done." I stepped off the platform, and Alexander appeared at my side. "Come back when it conveniences you, and then we may go over dress designs." I shook my head, wanting nothing more than to leave the awful room out of embarrassment.

She let me pass and we walked silently to the car. Alexander opened my door for me, and I thanked him silently. I wanted to cry, but then again feel strong with dignity. Alexander sat down and started the car.

"Where to next?" I shrugged my shoulders, and looked out my window. He sighed, and backed out of the parking lot. When the car stopped, I looked up to see that it was a park. A picture perfect scene with a duck pond, plentiful vegetation, and benches. We stepped out, and I followed him to the nearest bench.

"Why did we come here?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"I like coming here, helps me think, clear my head. And I wanted to show you the beautiful scenery." I looked around, and nodded my head.

"It is beautiful, very peaceful." Alexander turned to me, a concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong?" I made my face into an innocent pout.

"Nothing, why?"

"I don't have to be a psychic to see you're upset, what is bothering you?" I sighed, and looked back at the pond.

"I want to go home. Your family has been nice enough, but it's not the same." I said pathetically. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I know, I'm sorry. But you seem more upset right now then before." I wanted to curse him for him being so observant.

"Well, when Mrs. Merrill was talking about how big my hips and thighs were I felt humiliated. And I think it just shows, once again, how different our cultures are sometimes. And to be honest with you, it was worse with you in the room." I looked down, color once again flooding my face, as I finished my confession.

"Who cares what she says? I think you are perfect the way you are." More color flooded my cheeks.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you said that we shouldn't talk or be friends." The question had been floating in my mind since the day began.

"My brother told me, before you came, that you were going through the same thing I am. So I thought it would be nice to be able to talk to someone who is going through the same thing I am." He shrugged, "So I thought, 'Why not?'"

It made sense to me, and the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. Who cares that he had been an ass when I first met him?


	17. Ch 17 Complicated

We sat in silence, and watched the sunset. The trance was broken when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked the caller I.D. and say my mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are the two of you? I told you to take her out, but not all night." She said furiously. I looked over at Delia and was met with a questioning look.

"We stopped off at the park, we'll head out right now," Delia stood up at that, and I followed suit. I opened her car door then walked around. "We're on our way right now, Mom."

"You better hurry your asses up, your father and I have a few words for you." My eyes widened, then furrowed at what she could possibly mean. But shrugged it off and started the car.

"We'll be there shortly." I hung up and continued watching the road.

"What's wrong," Delia asked.

"My parents wish to speak to us." I said nonchalantly, still thinking about what they really wanted. I pulled up to the house, and opened Delia's door. we walked inside, and there stood my mother and father, looking like a pair of wardens.

"In my office, now," was my father's command, we followed him in and sat down. "Would someone like to explain to me why Gina Keel called saying she quits," my brows furrowed more, and I looked to see Delia just as confused.

"I don't understand," Delia said.

"She told me that she refuses to plan a wedding between two people that are arranged to marry for money. Is that clear enough for you Ms. Franks?" I could feel the tension in the air.

"What are we going to do now? She worked for one of the best wedding planner companies. And finding someone just as good in a short time will be very hard." Mom sat in the chaise lounge, complaining. Father spoke up this time.

"So here we come to a few options: you may either, Delia, call Ms. Keel back and have her plan the wedding, or you and Alexander will do as I say, and marry when we tell you to." I was lost at this request.

"Why can't you just call her yourself?" Delia said.

"It will cost extra, a lot extra and I'm not willing to spend anymore."

"So what's the catch, Father," I asked.

"Her family must pay for it, up front, and I mean everything." My eyes widened, and I heard a chair clatter to the floor.

"That's unfair." Delia was out the door before anyone could say anything. I ran after her.

"Delia! Come back," but the front door was already closed. She was out the front gate by the time I made my way out. I ran as fast as I could, my legs pumping underneath me. I followed Delia's retreating form, continuing to call after her.


	18. Ch 18 A Well Needed Break

'I hate my life, I hate this place, and I hate the Longfield family.' I head a distant voice calling my name, but I continued running. The only thoughts running through my mind was that of home. I was going to make it to a train station, get out of here, and figure something out.

I cut through a grassy field that opened up into a field. I want to run away. A body flung me down and sent me tumbling into the dew covered grass. I landed on my back, and felt a weight covering me. I had a hard time breathing.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, and sat up for more air. I turned to get on my knees and back on my feet. But two arms coming around my torso, pulling me back into the body, stopped me. I wiggle and squirmed, but the two steel locks wouldn't allow me. Alexander was breathing hard in my ear, trying to catch his breath.

"Stop moving," he said. I sat still, and finally my blood pressure and breathing went back to a normal rhythm. "Are you going to stay put," he asked. I shook my head yes, and he loosened his grip.

I moved out and sat on the grass, propping my elbows on my knees. I faced Alexander, and looked up at him with tears brimming over.

"It's not fair, I can't do this. I'm going home." I stated, making it sound like there was no other exception.

"Listen to me, we can work this out. You don't have to run off to America because my father is being difficult. Lets think about this for a second." I didn't want to think about it, or try and work things out. I wanted to go home. "Please just sit here and listen." I nodded and looked down. "We do what my father says, and marry when he says to. But who's to say that we have to fulfill the rest of it right now? We've got what, two years? We have time. And it gets us both out of the mess we're in."

"What mess are we both in?"

"Well it takes the money burden off of your father's back, and gets my father off my back." I made a grim face as I sat there thinking about my options. He was right, if I just do as he says, it would solve a lot of our problems. The tears spilled over as I came to this realization.

"O.K." I said softly. I cried and put my head in my hands. Alexander reached over, bringing my head onto his shoulder.

"Lets go back to the house, we'll grab an over night bag, and take the car to a hotel away from here. Are you O.K. with that," he said gently. By now the tears had subsided, and I was shaking from the chill and the adrenaline rush that had slipped by. He stood up and helped me to my feet. We started walking back side by side.

"You sure do know how to run," Alexander said after a while, breaking the silence. I grinned at his comment, and continued walking.

"I was on the track team at school. I sure do hope I know how to run."

"Have you graduated yet?" I sighed, and looked down at my feet.

"Yes, but not with the rest of my class. I graduated early, only going to the principal's office with my dad to get my diploma."

"Do you think you missed out on a lot back in America?" I shrugged.

"All that really comes to mind is prom, scholarships, and college," I looked over at him, "nothing big." I tried to laugh, but it failed.

"Did you received any scholarships," my heart continued to break as I thought about all that I had left behind.

"A couple, one for singing and being in choir, swimming, track, and academic awards. Those were only a few I know of."

"Wow, sounds like you were quite the pupil." He said, trying to lighten the mood. I grinned.

"I suppose I was."

"Did you have plans for college?"

"I got a letter from NYU but I was unable to open it before I was shipped here."

"Do you think you were accepted?" I shrugged.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"I graduated a couple years ago."

"O.K., and did you go to college?"

"No, I was the kind of rich kid that barely passed. I'm not a good student. And I went to college one semester, but flunked out. I was too busy with the parties." I was surprised, but then again sort of figured he was that kind of person.

"Did you receive any scholarships?"

"One, musical." I was taken back.

"You don't seem to be the musical type honestly." He laughed at that.

"Yes, well I take the pride in it. I play the violin. I'm actually pretty good, but when I hit college I was embarrassed and stopped." By now we had reached the outer part of the lawn just before the gate. "So we'll go up to our rooms, I have a bag that you can put a change of clothes in and then we'll leave, O.K.?" I nodded, crossed my arms feeling uncomfortable standing close to the house.

'God help me.'


	19. Ch 19 One Night

We walked in to see no one around. And I told Delia to be quiet as we ascended up the stairs to our rooms. She followed me into mine, and I handed her a bag from in my closet. She left through the doorway that connected our rooms.

I began to grab the clothes that I would need when someone clearing their throat startled me. I turned quickly only to see that it was Kris.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Delia and I are not staying here tonight. I'm sure you have figured out what s going on, and I don't want to hear anything else from you." I continued gathering my clothes.

"I thought you didn't like her?" she said, snottily.

"Well obviously I misjudged her character. And besides, what else am I suppose to do. For all you know it could be a plan that I've made to keep her here so we can get the money." She snorted at this.

"I know you like the back of my hand Alex, you couldn't have come up with a plan like this that quick. And second, you wouldn't have blurted it out loud enough for her to hear it. I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ. Go back to sleep Kris."

"I won't tell Mom and Father that I caught the two of you as long as you two don't do something stupid like elope to Italy." I laughed.

"I promise we won't do anything like that."

"All right, good night then Alex." She left at that I walked into Delia's room to see that she was still trying to fit things in the bag.

"What are you going, we'll only be gone for a night and day or so?"

"Well I wanted to bring my hair drier, but it won't fit with my shoes, make up, clothes and other necessities." I tried to keep from laughing but failed miserably.

"Why do you need a blow drier? If you take a shower, throw it up in a ponytail. And wear the shoes you want to bring, put the basic make up you need in your purse. Do you have room now," she shook the bag and smiled triumphantly.

"Yes and you can even put your stuff in here, that's great!" I laughed and packed my stuff in the bag, zipping it, and put it on my shoulder.

"All right, lets go." We went back outside and in the car. I drove to the hotel across town that Father co-owned. When I pulled up to the front, and grabbed our bag. The bell boy helped Delia out of the car.

I handed over our keys for the guy to park it. We go up to the front desk, an older man is standing behind the counter.

"Good evening, sir," he put on a polite smile.

"Good evening, my name is Alexander Longfield and I must use your pent house for the night." The man typed my name in and smiled brightly.

"That shall not be a problem, here is your key." He looked over at Delia then back at me. "Enjoy your evening." This time a smirk came to his face. I almost busted out laughing at Delia's expression.

"Thank you," I said, steering Delia away from the desk before there was a scene. We were taken to our room, and shown in. After I had tipped the man and told him to bring champagne up, Delia finally spoke.

"How do you do it?" I cocked my brow.

"Do what?"

"Have people when you say your name, bow down to your command. I mean, this room must cost a fortune, and you got it like that," she snapped her fingers and I grinned.

"Father owns part of the hotel, so why pay for it when it will eventually go back into your own pocket," she nodded and went to exploring the room. The room service brought up a bottle, and I popped off the cork.

"This place is huge." I laughed and handed her a glass.

"Compared to the manor? Believe me this isn't big." She frowned and took the glass.

"I was thinking about compared to my house," she said with a laugh. We sat down on the two couches, facing each other. Delia set the glass of champagne, untouched, on the table.

"Do you not drink?" I hadn't really thought of that when I ordered the bottle.

"Not often, and definitely not on an empty stomach." Suddenly my stomach felt empty too.

"I'm getting pretty hungry myself, I'll order us dinner." She nodded.

"I want to bathe, I'm going to take a shower." At this, she stood and took our bag to the bedroom. As I called down to the desk, I heard the water turn on.

The man on the phone said it should take twenty or so minutes for the to be made and sent up. 'Lets hope she likes cheese pizza.'


	20. Ch 20 Comfort

'Ah, warm, refreshing water to sooth the tension in one's muscles.' I thought as I shut off the water. Stepping out, I dried off and put on lotion on my freshly shaven legs. If I was going to sleep with my future husband, might as well not scare him into thinking I was a wooly mammoth.

I put on my pajamas, which were really silk short and a matching tank top, not really what I would normally wear but with money comes real pajamas. I dried my hiar as best I could, letting the curls fall where they pleased. Walking out, I smelled pizza, which made my stomach even more noisy. Alexander sat lounged on the couch, watching the news with a piece of pizza in his hand, half eaten.

"Alexander, please tell me you didn't eat all of this by yourself?" I asked, shocked. On the glass coffee table was half of a pizza left. He grinned a boyish grin, and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Why do you call me Alexander?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I don't know, that was how I was introduced to you as. So I'm just going by what I know."

"Well only my father called me Alexander, please call me Alex."

"All right, Alex," I said, sitting next to him, "stop trying to change the subject. Did you eat almost all of this pizza?"

"I wasn't changing the subject. It was a relevant statement."

"Well answer my question." I said, putting on my disciplined look. He sighed, and looked at the pizza that was left.

"I was hungry, I'm a growing man. Is there enough for you?" I began to laugh, and shook my head yes. "Well stop complaining, a man has got to eat." I shook my head in disbelief and rolled my eyes again, grabbing a piece.

After my two piece limit, I settled back to watch what was on the television. News, still. I could feel my eyes begin to droop, and I looked over at Alex to see that he was also beginning to fall asleep.

"Come on," I said, swatting him on the arm. He jerked up. I reached for the remote and turned the T.V. and the lamp next to me off. I stood up, and walked to the bathroom with Alex behind me. We both brushed the pizza from our teeth, and I went into the bedroom while he changed. I climbed in and settled amoungst the blankets and pillows.

"You can't sleep on that side, I sleep on that side of the bed." I cracked an eye open to see Alex standing in the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed. I frowned.

"No, I sleep on this side of the bed, you can't sleep here." He shook his head.

"You've got to move." I sat up, pushing my hair out of the way.

"I will not, I got here first. I'm going to sleep on this side." He came and stood at the foot of the bed.

"When facing the bed, the man of the house sleep on the right side with his wife to his right. Which is the left side of the bed, see? So you're in my spot."

"Where the hell did you hear that? That's a load of bullshit, what ever happened to ladies first? And besides, we're not married. Now if you don't like where I am, you can go sleep on the couch for all I care." He came around swinging the covers off me and hauled me into his arms. "Put me down!!" I screamed, and started beat his chest.

He walked around and dumped me on the other side and crawled to the spot of discussion.

"You butt hole! Move out of the way, I was there first." I began to push him on the arm and chest. He held my hands in his, looking into my eyes.

"Violence is never the answer, Delia." I squinted my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"You think this is violent. I'll show you violence," at this I got onto my knees and put my body into pushing him off the bed.

I was able to push him onto the ground, situating myself on top. I grabbed the pillow from behind me and hit him on the head. "Is the enough violence for you?" I yelled.

"Yes, yes please stop!" I paused, and glared at him.

"Now I will sleep on whatever side of the bed I want to, got it?"

"Yes, I got it Delia, Queen of Violence." I smiled triumphantly.

"Good." I got up and fixed the side of my bed. Getting in, I laid down and watched Alex get in on the other side with a smile still on my face.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he said with a grin on his face. I began laughing, holding my sides as the tears streamed down.

"You asked for it," I said when I was able to get enough air in my lungs. He began laughing too, and I thought that if someone were to walk in at the moment they would see two laughing fools.

When our laughter had died down, I was laying on my pillow and he against the head board.

"I'm sorry," I said as I wiped the water from the corners of my eyes.

"For what?"

"Acting the way I did. It was out of my place and unlady like. So I apologize." He shook his head.

"Don't think a thing about it. It's a change from being around my sister and mother." I looked up at his face as he stared straight ahead. And a question that had run in my head the first time I had met him sounded through my mine, 'Why did I always meet the cute ones in weird situations?'

I rolled over onto my side facing away from him and closed my eyes as the lights were turned off. Breathing could be heard behind me, closer than what Alex should have been.

"Would you be uncomfortable if I were to get this close to you?" I wanted to turn around and tell him to shut up, but felt his chest and stomach against my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to scoot closer to the edge of the bed.

"Well I was wondering if we could share this part of the bed?"

"Of course not! Now move back over before I fall off." He sighed and went to the other side.

"Don't blame me if you wake up underneath me." I rolled my eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	21. Ch 21 Decisions

I loved the feeling of having a female's body lying next to me when I woke up in the morning, although I had not had only but a handful of one night stands, the ones I had were very nice, I mused in my sleep induced mind. The feeling of soft breathing on my neck and chest were welcoming. The way her hair tickled my face…I froze as comprehension set in.

Delia was still asleep, but during the night we seemed to have gotten ourselves tangled together. I tried moving, but saw that there was no use. As I moved my left shoulder from under her head, she began to stir.

Running her hands up my mid-stomach and stretching her back so that her front part was against me, it was almost too much to handle. Then suddenly she froze and shot up from the bed.

"What are you doing on my side of the bed," she shrieked.

"Do you always wake up like that, I really wouldn't mind that." Her face was red and quite comical.

"You came over on my side."

"That's what you get for taking the side I normally sleep on." She balled her fist and glared at me. I smiled and sat up, "Good morning to you too."

She stalked off to the bathroom, grabbing our clothes bag along the way. I decided to sit in the bed and wait for her to get out…bad idea. Thirty minutes later, and she still wasn't out. 'There is no way I'm going to be able to live with this.'

"Delia, are you about done?" I said, standing at the door, knocking softly.

"Yes, I'm about done." She said, making it sound like there was something in her mouth.

"Are you O.K. in there?"

"Yes, can you go away please, Alex, I can't finish with someone at the door." I frowned and began to worry a little.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"It's nothing, Alex, go away."

"Why don't you open up real quick?"

"No, don't come in here." She said too quickly.

"Please open up, or I'll walk in." I threatened, something wasn't right.

"Can you give me a few minutes," she said normal.

"Tell me what's going on and then I will." The door flew open and I stood in front of a goddess. The way the light came in through the bathroom window from behind her made parts of her hair lighter than normal. It was pulled back into a low bun. Her skin seemed smooth and clear, her breath holding hints of mint. Her outfit looking more fit for a model then my fiancée.

"Here is the bathroom, Mr. Impatient." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What were you doing in there," I asked after I could register my thoughts.

"If you must know, I brushed my teeth and put on my whitening strips. They have to stay on for thirty minutes. And while those were in, I put on a refining mask. I brushed my hair and pulled it back, and got dressed. Anything else you would want to know?" I shook my head.

"You took a long time, I was beginning to worry."

"You worry to much." She said, walking off.

"So I've been told," I shot back. I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. The counter and mirror were spotless. I grabbed my razor and shaving cream and began to freshen my face. As I continued with my routine, I noticed a feminine fragrance that I recognized as Delia's, it smelled of jasmine and rose petals.

I started the water, and turned on the shower head. I took a quick shower, and dressed in the clothes I had grabbed the night before. I walked out to see the bed still not fixed. I made sure everything of ours was packed and went in search of Delia.

The door to the balcony was open, and there she stood, her long shirt flowing in the breeze. She had a pair of Capri underneath and a pair of slip on shoes. She had such a nice figure. I walked out and stood next to her, looking at the city below.

"Are you ready to go," she sighed.

"Yeah, lets go," she turned and left. I followed after her.

When we got to the main level, I went to the front desk to check out.

"Good morning sir."

"Good morning, I am checking out."

"All right, was the room service to your satisfaction?"

"Yes it was thank you," I said, signing a couple papers.

"Have a good day sir."

"Thank you, you too." I looked up to see the man next to us, staring at Delia with 'the look' in his eye. I knew that look. I looped my arm around Delia's waist, pulling her into my side. She shot me a frowning look and I bent my head so I was next to her ear.

"You seem to catch people's attention, I'm on protecting you." She looked around and saw the man I was talking about. She looked at me and smiled as we walked out.

"I am more than capable to take care of myself, Alex, I have been for the past 18 years." I began laughing, and thought of a come back for her.

"Well, now I get to defend you." I flashed her a smile and closed her car door. I drove to a small breakfast restaurant.

After the waitress had taken our orders, we were left with ourselves for entertainment.

"When we get back to the house, are we going to talk to your father?" Delia asked, looking down at her hands, again, that were placed on the table.

"Yeah, I guess that's how it will work out. We'll tell him that we will agree to his conditions. That will take your father off of the chopping block, and make my family happy." She nodded and our food arrived. She didn't say much afterwards.

We went back to the house and she walked into the house behind me. I was nervous for her and myself suddenly. I went to my father's study. He sat behind his desk, as always, and this reminded me of all the times in my life when I really wanted to talk to my father.

"Father, Delia and I would like to speak to you," he looked up, and motioned for us to sit down.

"Excellent, hope you have thought about your options, Delia, and we can discuss them in a civilized manner." She shook her head, and looked down at her hands, which balled up into a fist on her lap.

"We have come to the conclusion that we will marry at whatever date you wish for us to." Delia said, looking at my father. I admired her courage. I looked up to see his reaction, but his face was unchanged.

"Well I'm glad your decision was a sensible one. With that said, my wife and I will discuss about the date and additional information. Thank you for coming to me and talking, but now you must leave. I have work and such that need to be done." At this, we both stood and left without another word.

When I closed the door, Delia leaned back against the wall, breathing deeply.

"Are you all right?"

"I was almost as nervous as when I was at my first singing concert." She looked at me and smiled.

"Well at least we got that out of the way." She nodded, and stood. We headed back to our rooms.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked as we turned the corner to our rooms.

"I don't know, relax?"

"O.K." she said with a shrug. We went our separate ways. I was in my room unpacking my bag.

"Master Alexander, you are needed in your father's study." I sighed and went to see what he wanted. When I entered, Kris was standing in front of his desk.

"Alexander, you are coming with me on a business trip tomorrow. I just explained to Krisandra that she is to watch after our guest while you are away."

"Where are we going," it wasn't a surprise for my father to take me on trips with him, he wanted me to learn from him so that I may take over part of his business like my brothers someday.

"France, a maid is packing a suitcase for you as we speak." He continued.

"How long are we going to be gone?"

"Just a day or so if things go well. That's all I need from the two of you, thank you." We turned and left at our dismissal.


	22. Ch 22 Wrong Turn

I laid back on the bed, exhausted. I heard my phone start ringing in my purse, and sat up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sweetheart, how are you?" I smiled.

"Hey Dad, I'm great. And how are you doing?"

"Missing you, Delia, the house is empty without you here." I bit my lip as my eyes began to water.

"I miss you too, Dad, but we'll see each other soon. Mr. and Mrs. Longfield have moved up the wedding. I haven't heard a specific date, but it's soon." There was some silence on the other end. "Dad? Did you hear me? It'll be probably in the next month or so."

"Yeah, but…well see, with my new job I'm going to be on business trips for the next two months." I stopped breathing, and sat perfectly still wondering what that meant.

"But, I mean, it shouldn't take that long. Your bosses won't mind you take a day or so off to see your own daughter's wedding."

"Well I told them that you were to get married, but I got an e-mail saying that I would be traveling all over the country. I don't think I can take any time off what so ever." My lip started trembling, I at least one of my family member's there. 'Why was the world against me?'

"You won't even try," I said softly.

"I'm sorry, honey, really I am. But remember, this job was your idea. I'm kind of excited by the thought of traveling around the country." The tears began pouring down my face.

"I see," I said softly.

"Oh don't be like that Delia, I'm sure there will be pictures. And you can tell me all about it, it will all work out." I wiped my face off, and tried to shrug off my feelings.

"Of course, Dad, it will be great. My own father won't be at my wedding. And it's not even a good reason, just because you're traveling around the country, which will be fun cause you've always wanted to travel. It will work out." I said, feeling my anger once again take my grief.

"Now don't be like Delia. This is a good opportunity for me to get out and experience the world since your mother died. You were little, and I had to take care of you. But now I have a chance of seeing the world." I gritted my teeth.

"I can't believe you! When Mom died, you went into yourself. I was the one that took care of myself. So don't blame me for keeping you home. I'm flabbergasted, Dad, absolutely…," I paused to calm myself, "you know what, fine, go travel the country for your _job_. I'll send you some pictures." There was no one on the other end saying anything. "I got to go, bye." I clicked the phone.

I put my head on my pillow, and screamed and yelled. A knock came to my door, and I sat up fixing my face and hair. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to see Mrs. Longfield. I put on my fake smile.

"Good morning, Delilah," I said.

"Good morning, Delia. I've spoken with Lance, and he said that you and Alex have decided to continue with the wedding." I nodded, and looked down and saw her outfit. It was a dress suit; dark chocolate, finely pressed, even with fur cuffed sleeves.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well that is fantastic, I wished to take you and Krisandra shopping. I know that you two girls haven't had much time to get to know each other, so I wish to change that now that you are to become a part of our family. So to get started, we're going to go wedding dress shopping." My jaw dropped, 'Already?', "The ladies at the wedding dress place have your measurements, so it will be just fantastic. Why don't you get fixed up, and Kris will come and get you."

I went to the bathroom, and looked at my reflection. My eyes were red rimmed, and my face blotchy. I sprayed my face with a little water and then put powder around my eyes. I reapplied my eye make up and went back into my room.

"Delia?" I turned around to see Alex looking in my room.

"Hey." I said, wearily.

"What's wrong," he asked, stepping fully into the room.

"Everything." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked, sitting next to me. I was about to continue when a knock came to my door.

"Come in," I called out, not wanting to get up. Krisandra opened the door, but didn't walk in.

"We're ready to go," I nodded and stood up, grabbing my purse.

"Where are you going," Alex asked, following my lead.

"Mom wants to go dress shopping." Kris answered.

"Oh O.K.," he said unsurely, "have fun." He grinned at us.

"Don't tempt me, please." I said, trying to lighten my mood.

We walked down the hall together, and stepped into the car. The whole way there, Delilah talked in the passengers seat on the phone, while Krisandra and I sat in the back not talking. Finally stopping at the store, we walked in.

"Good day, how may I help everyone," the lady at the front desk asked.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Longfield with Ms. Franks and we are here to look at dress designs." The lady looked at us, and then went to the back. Mrs. Merrill and another lady appeared.

"Hello Ms. Franks, it's great to see you so soon. This is Mrs. Quentin she will help us today with your dresses."

"Good day, everyone," Mrs. Quentin an older lady softly spoke, "if you will follow us."

We were led to a room with mirrors, an elevated plane, and table. We sat down, I in the middle, Delilah to my right, and Krisandra to my left. Mrs. Quentin and Mrs. Merrill sat opposite of us with a large book in front of them.

"Here are the dress designs, we will be able to get any dress in this book and make it to your wishes," Mrs. Quentin continued, pushing the book towards us. Delilah took the book, and brought it in front of her. She flipped through quickly, not allowing me to see any of the designs.

"I would like to see a dress from Allure Bridals, please." Delilah said. Mrs. Quentin and Merrill stood and disappeared through a door. Mrs. Merrill walked back through.

"Ms. Franks if you would please come with me." I stood, and went into a dressing room. I stripped to my underwear and both ladies helped me into my dress. It was form fitting and long. I walked out, and stood on the platform looking at my reflection.

"The description of this dress is: 'Strapless, slim fitted gown with rich, sparkling crystal details. The surplus wrapped bodice is adorned with stunning embroidery and Swarovski crystals. Soft satin ruches asymmetrically throughout the entire gown as the soft, caught-up bubble hem completes this sophisticated design.'" Mrs. Quentin said, standing off to the side for Delilah and Krisandra to see it. I looked at the dress. Form fitting, it was very nice looking and fit me like a glove.

"I don't like it," Delilah said, with a flick of her hand, "she looks like a tramp. Not enough material around the body, and it is just not right. I won't pay for that." I looked at Krisandra to see her shaking her head in disapproval.

"May I look at the book to see if I can find a dress?" I asked, innocently. I stepped off the platform and turned the book so I could see for myself. Picture after picture, until I found the one. "That one," I said, pointing to it.

Mrs. Merrill came to see, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Blue by Enzoani Bridal Gowns? This is a 2010 preview, you have to specially order these." I looked at Delilah, who was looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Get whatever she wants," she said, not looking up. They disappeared into the backroom, and Mrs. Merrill came back to help me out of the dress and into the one I had wanted.

"Now this is the only one we had, and it's a display. Lets hope it fits," she finished buttoning me up. "You look absolutely beautiful," she stood back with a smile. I walked out and looked at myself in the platform, smiling brightly.

"That is a beautiful dress," Krisandra said, sitting up, "don't you think Mom?" Delilah looked at it and scoffed.

"It's O.K., not beautiful. What is the description?" Mrs. Quentin stepped up and read a piece of paper.

"'Silk strapless A-line with ruche bodice hand beaded appliqués and Swarovski crystals on bodice with chapel train.'"

"I think it is gorgeous," I said, looking at my reflection. The beaded top was intriguing, and skirt was full and flowing. There was a hum of agreement around me.

"I don't like it," Delilah said, crossing her arms, "it needs to be fuller, more material in the skirt." The women scurried into the backroom. I stepped off the platform, and went back to the dressing room. Mrs. Merrill came in to help me out of my dress and into another.

"It's blue," I said incredulously and in disgust. I stepped out and looked at my reflection, the skirt was definitely full. "It's huge," I said, looking at Krisandra and Delilah. Delilah sat up, with a smile on her face.

"It's perfect," she said brightly.

"It's blue."

"Read me the description," Delilah said. Mrs. Quentin stepped forward.

"'Romance comes to life in this full, ball gown design. The strapless neckline is edged with a satin band as ruching accents the empire waist. The fitted bodice is then complimented with a dropped waist detail of embroidery and crystals. The full skirt is gathered in all of the right places for a flattering fit. Signature Allure buttons cascade down the entire length of the train to complete this gorgeous style.'"

"It's perfect," Delilah repeated, "we'll buy it." My mouth fell open, and I looked back at my reflection in the blue dress. "Go hurry, I have a hair appointment to go to."

I went back to the dressing room, and back into my other clothes. I walked out and stood next to Krisandra as Delilah paid for my dress. We went to the car and got in, readying to go back to the house. I didn't talk on the way back, and slipped into the house as soon as the car stopped.

I laid on bed, putting my head on my pillow and cried silently. 'Why are things going so wrong?'


	23. Ch 23 Trying To Go The Right Direction

I went to the weight room to let out some much needed frustration. Two hours later, I was busy doing chin-ups as a way to wind down my exercise. Krisandra walked in and sat on the bench in front of me.

"Delia is upset," she simply stated. I grunted out my response.

"Why?"

"Mom was being absolutely terrible to her, and her wedding dress is absolutely ghastly. I feel sorry for her." I frowned and continued to go up and down.

"It can't be that bad," I said, looking at her, she raised her eyebrows.

"It's ice blue," I frowned, "with beads sewn all over the corset," I scrunched my nose, "and full skirt that's large enough to hide the house. I'm surprised she didn't trip or something trying it on."

"It's that bad," I asked, dropping from my place. She shook her head furiously. I sat next to her, and wiped my face. "Is she really upset?" I asked, if I was going to talk to her, I needed help.

"She put on a good front. When we got home she went directly to her room."

"Great," I mumbled.

"Do you think she'll try and leave again?" I shook my head no.

"She's committed, I don't think she's like that." I stood, "Do you think I should go directly to her like this, or change?" Kris wrinkled her nose.

"If you're going like that, at least put cologne on," I laughed and went up to my room before entering Delia's.

I knocked on the door that connected our rooms, but got no reply. Opening the door, Delia was laying on the bed facing away from the door, her body trembling. Next to me was the bathroom, I went inside and grabbed a box of tissues.

I walked around the bed and saw her eyes and face were red, puffy, wet, and blotchy. 'She must have cried hard.' I sat down by her knees since she was curled up.

"I heard about your shopping experience today. Sorry it didn't go well," she looked at me and shook her head in acknowledgement.

"It's not just about the dress though," she said softly, her voice trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, handing her a tissue. She sat up and took it, blowing her nose. I handed over another for her eyes.

"The dress is horrible, no doubt, I never dreamed of having an ice blue wedding dress. It's strapless and has bead sewn on all over the top in intricate designs," she indicated with her hands, "but the skirt is the worse. You know how Cinderella's dress was big," I nodded, "well mine's bigger." I raised my eyebrows, indicating surprise. "But the worse part of all is that there's buttons on the back that go down the length of the skirt and train," she wiped her eyes as a wave of fresh tears ran down her face.

"Was there another dress that would have made you happier?" she looked at me with a guilty look on her face and nodded slightly, "Tell me," I prodded.

"It was diamond white, strapless, hugged me like a glove, had small flowers sewn in certain areas, and the skirt was long but was ruffled kind of so it was out of the way. It was so pretty," she looked at me and scowled, "But Delilah didn't like how I was going to have to special order it because it's a 2010 preview."

"Mom can be quite difficult." She wiped away more tears, before they began to fall faster. "Is there something else that happened?" she shook her head yes.

"But it's my family, not yours." I cocked my head to the side.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"It's terrible, I can't believe it," she looked so small and fragile, sitting there hugging her knees to her chest. I opened my arms and gently coaxed her to lay on my shoulder.

"Tell me, I may be able to help."

"No one can help."

"Well just say it." She took a shaky breath and pulled back to look at me.

"Dad isn't come to the wedding. His job is having him travel the country for the next couple months and he would rather do that then come to my wedding." I was shocked, she laid back down on my shoulder and her body trembled harder.

"Are any other relatives, like your mom, coming?" she pulled back, eyes filled with hurt and pain.

"My mom's dead, Alex," another shock and my mouth hung open.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She laid back on my shoulder. I hugged her closer to my body as the trembling continued.

"She died a long time ago," she said softly. I positioned us so that we were leaning against the headboard.

"Vent it out, Delia, you'll feel better." I said, gently.

"Maybe that's why he's going. Mom always wanted to see the world, but when I was born she decided to stay home and work as a Broadway singer." She sat up and grabbed a picture by her bedside. "This is her, taken a month before she died."

The woman was stunning to say the least, "You look just like her," I said softly. She shook her head, running a finger over the picture.

"No blue eyes, blonde hair, fair, and delicate. I didn't get any of her traits. I'm just like my dad." At theis she took another picture from her bedside and replaced the one in my hand for that one. The same eyes, hair color, and even dimpled chin stared back at me.

There was a hint of white showing through on the sides, and wrinkled by his eyes.

"After Mom died, he aged tremendously."

"How did she die," I asked before thinking.

"Car accident. When I was seven, a guy ran a red light and Mom and I were hit." I looked at her seriously.

"You were in the car too." She nodded, and a few tears fell.

"She was conscious during the whole thing. As they started getting us out of the car and into ambulances she was telling me not to worry." She stopped, taking a deep breath, "I had been punctured in the side and my kidneys were torn to shreds. Mom lost too much blood from her head wound. When the car hit, she turned around to block me from the windshield.

"Dad was called and he had to make a decision; either I die due to kidney failure and Mom possibly die to blood loss, or they do emergency surgery and take my kidneys out and transfer one of Mom's to me." I sat completely still, listening to her horror story. "And so you can guess which one he choose, and she didn't make it out of surgery."

"That's so sad," I said quietly. She nodded in agreement.


	24. Ch 24 Shopping Spree

**Ch. 24 Shopping Spree**

The next day, Alex had to leave for a business conference with his father. I sat at the table with Krisandra and Alex as we ate breakfast.

"Do you really have to leave?" Kris asked once again. I smiled slightly as Alex sighed again.

"Kris would you stop! Yes, I have to leave." She smiled and looked at me.

"I guess we're going to have to find something to do." I smiled back at her.

"I suppose so," I responded.

Afterwards the family assembled in the foyer for good byes. Mr. Longfield kissed Delilah and Krisandra on the cheeks. He came towards me and stuck out his hand. I shook it out of politeness, and then tried to mold myself into the corner.

Alex went down the line of his family, kissing Delilah also on the cheek and hugging Krisandra. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, but no one thought anything about it. He came up to me and smiled down. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We hugged, and I stood back.

"Bye," he said softly.

"Bye," I said back, "have fun." He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

After they left, I began to make my way back to my room. Krisandra followed me, saying something that I couldn't quite hear.

"…and he thought we would like that." I turned back to her with confusion written all over my face.

"He wants you to what?" I asked.

"Take you dress shopping. Like a way of saying sorry for the way our mother treated you." My frown deepened.

"But what am I going to do with formal dresses? I have no where to wear them to." I sat on my bed as Krisandra did the same.

"Delia, do you not understand? After you become a Longfield, you're invited to all these social events. That's another reason why Father wanted this marriage between you and Alex." I shook my head at the new information.

"Where are we going for this shopping spree," I asked with a sigh. Kris jumped up and down, clapping like a little girl.

"Great! You'll come. It's in town not too far." I stood and picked up my purse.

"Show me the way."

Our driver, Douglas, took us to a quaint looking store twenty minutes from the house. As the car door opened, I looked in the windows only to see no dresses. I looked back at Krisandra.

"Are you sure we're at the right place," she shook her head yes. We stepped inside, and I realized I had been mistaken.

On either side of the store ran racks packed full of dresses. Kris pulled me to the right side of the store.

"Lets start here and work our way around." I nodded my head, slightly in a daze at the whole idea. Douglas went and sat in a chair on the outside of the dressing room. Dress after dress we pulled until finally I could hold no more. When I suggested we go try them on, I was cut off.

"Delia, you're in my world now. Relax, here Douglas will hold them as we continue. You have to shop the whole store before you try your items on. Understand," she asked. I didn't really, but nodded my head as Douglas took my items out of my hands.

An hour later, and we were finally ready to move onto the changing room. A worker came to assist us. My first dress was pewter color. The bodice was half material, half mesh, in which my stomach and lower abdomen showed through, with an intricate bead design leading down to the flowing skirt that had a train behind it.

It fit well and made me feel like a beauty queen. As I stepped out, Kris was examining herself in the mirror.

"That looks fabulous on you," she exclaimed. I looked over her strapless chocolate brown dress, simple and elegant. I shrugged and grinned at my reflection.

"Just a little something I found in the back of my closet," she laughed and agreed with me.

"In the far back of your closet," I was about to step back into my room when I was stopped.

"Would you like to keep this one," the young lady asked me. I was unsure for a moment, but thankfully Kris came to help me.

"Are you planning on buying it," I shrugged, unsure.

"I was planning on trying the rest on and then choosing which I like best." Kris rolled her eyes.

"Delia, Alex is paying for it. And trust me, he wouldn't be happy if I took you all the way here for you to purchase one dress. Do you like that one?" I looked down at the tag and blanched, 320 euros!

"No," I said hastily, "I don't want it really," I looked back at the lady and Kris, surprise written on my face.

"You can't be serious. It looks gorgeous on you." She turned to the lady, "She'll take it."

The woman nodded and I panicked.

"Kris do you have any idea how much this cast?" I said, hoping she would understand. Boredom was etched in her eyes.

"What part of 'Alex is paying for it', don't you understand?" I figured she wouldn't understand my concern. "I don't want you looking at another price tag, O.K.?"

I thought for a moment whether I could do that or not.

"O.K.," I said faintly, 'What I don't know can't hurt me, right?' I tried on the dress on the rack. This time it was dramatic V-shaped neckline and back edged with delicate lace, underneath the lace was silver material. I stepped out the same time Kris did. She had changed into a red sexy dress with a split starting at the train up to the middle of her thigh.

"That gives 'a little black dress' a new meaning," I laughed.

"Well look at you," she brushed it off.

"Please, this is your first time shopping like this. Don't worry about what I'm trying on. I do this all the time." I smiled and went back into my room handing the dress back to the lady asking her to put it with my other items.

"You know," Kris said, saying from her dressing room, "you should try this dress on, it's very sexy. A girl needs at least one sexy dress." I laughed and stuck my head outside to see what she was holding. It was a coffee color with blue lace on the corset top and lining the hem.

I pulled the dress into my room, and put it on. I hadn't realized that the split would ride just as high, if not higher, on my left leg. I stepped out and looked at Kris, who had an animal print dress with a split to the side too. The back of it went all the way down to the small of her back.

"Now that is hot," she said. I tried pulling the end down of the split down my leg, "would you stop." She said, slapping my hand away. I rolled my eyes. "We're taking that one," she called after me as I walked back into my room. I looked at my reflection and sighed.

We had been able to waste another two hours and I had successfully found six dresses to fill my closet. At the check out, I felt a wave of nausea come ove rme as the price came up of both mine and Kris's dresses. Krisandra just swiped the card and Douglas tok our items. We stepped back in the car as he finished loading our dresses in the trunk.

"Now we must find shoes and accessories for each dress." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Not today or even this year, we probably emptied Alex's bank account just then." Kris's laughter filled the back seat.

"Please Delia, give Alex some credit. He knows hot to save his money. You don't realize just what kind of family we are." I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I just met you guys a couple days ago," she shook her head in disbelief as the car pulled out.


	25. Ch 25 Talking

I laid down on the hotel bed, and opened another bottle of pain medicine for my headache. My phone began to vibrate as I had just started to settle amongst the pillows and blankets. I looked at the Caller I.D. to see that it was Kris.

"Hello." I said into the receiver.

"So today was a success, I believe," I smiled faintly.

"That's great. Did she find any she liked?"

"You'll have to ask her. I'm not going to be your messenger." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Did you find any you liked?" I challenged.

"Yes indeed. I had much success."

"I'm supposing that means a couple of euros from my bank account are gone?"

"Oh yes, we spent…" I cut her off.

"Please don't tell me. I can't talk about money right now. I feel like my head's about to explode."

"It's been that bad?" I groaned.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Well, my dear brother, I would love to chat all day. But I have studies that need to be studied. Call Delia if you want, she's in a better mood I think. And I believe she just got off the phone with a friend." I nodded and said my good byes.

I debated on whether to call or not. Our wedding was soon approaching, and I wanted us to be as comfortable as possible with each other. I dialed Delia's phone number in her room, and waited. It rang and rang, but eventually went to voicemail.

I frowned and tried again. It rang four times before a distressed Delia answered.

"Hello…hello?"

"Delia? It's Alex."

"Oh Alex! It's so good to hear from you." I inwardly smiled.

"Are you O.K.? I just tried calling and it went to voicemail."

"Yeah, sorry. These darned phones are so complicated." I laughed.

"I know what you mean. I was calling to ask how your day went." I heard some shuffling around, as I assumed, Delia got situated on the bed.

"It was so much fun! Thank you so much for letting Krisandra take me." I smiled widely.

"Anytime. Whenever you want to go, all you have to do is ask. Kris or myself would be willing to take you anywhere you wanted."

"I appreciate it, I really think I needed it."

"Did you have any luck?" I asked politely.

"I sure did! When you get home I'll show you all of them. I was going to just try on the dresses and choose which I liked best out of all, but Kris wouldn't let me. So it's really not my fault I bought more than I think I should have," I rolled my eyes trying to picture the scene Delia was talking about.

"Well you can always trust in Kris's fashion sense."

"Well she said that I could wear a dress once, publicly to a social event. And then a few times out to dinner or something, which I honestly don't understand." I sighed. My poor Delia had much to learn.

"It is all a social status really. It is to keep the old women talking and the old men looking. If you wore a dress to a function twice, the women would think you cheap. And Lord knows we don't want that." She laughed.

"Of course not, what would the neighbors think. I can buy a million dollar house, but not a four hundred dollar dress? That's awful." We laughed together. Silence filled the line for a few moments.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"If you had been able to meet me another way, do you think we would have becomes friends?" I was quiet, thinking of my answer carefully. "Please be honest with me." I couldn't possibly be completely honest with her.

"I can't say, Delia. I don't know. We can still become friends now thought." I heard a soft giggle on the other end.

"But Alex, I already think of you as my friend. You're my only friend here." I was quiet again.

"I think if we had met in another situation, I would have been intrigued by you," I thought of my next statement carefully, "much like I am right now." I heard a deep exhale of a breath.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Giving me some hope that this thing can really work out." I smiled.

"If there's a will, there's a way." I quoted for her. She laughed and sighed again.

"Good night, Alex. You should get some sleep you sound tired." I reflected on one of my previous statements. 'She is very intriguing'.

"I shall take your advice. Good bye," I said softly.

"Bye." And then the line went dead. I reclined farther in to the pillows and closed my eyes. My headache was gone, I looked over at the three pills and glass of water sitting by my bedside.

Maybe being able to talk to some is the best medicine life can offer.


End file.
